Realidad
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Sí, tienes el permiso de leerla dos veces en caso de que no se entienda. ¿Qué? Es normal que la realidad no sea la que parezca.


_Lástima era buen material pero bueh uwur, ahora le versión apta para romperles el kokoro._

 _No me conocen... pero yo si a ustedes :* jaja_

* * *

 ** _Realidad_**

 ** _One-shot_**

* * *

¿No te ha pasado alguna vez, que empiezas tu mañana con los vestigios finales del sueño más ridículo que se le ocurrió a tu semi-drogada mente?

¿No?

Bueno, déjame decirte que no has tenido infancia. O no has tenido una sobredosis de dulces en todo el santo día.

¿Y qué? ¡La debilidad por los dulces aún existe a mi edad!

¡Y no necesariamente es que esté vieja!

Tan sólo tengo veinte años, es el auge de mi vida.

…O eso dice mi madre…

— Ya vas de nuevo… — Escucho a mi costado y de la pura impresión giro mi cabeza al estilo exorcista para mirar a la responsable de aquella frase y semi-susto de mi vida. —Sí que haces caras raras cuando piensas. —Tch…

— ¡Por Zeus Miku! ¿No puedes ser una persona normal y acercarte saludando nada más? Y no me hagas agregar en qué consiste un saludo común y corriente… aún tengo fe en ti.

— No idiota. He pasado ya —Alza su muñeca para ver su reloj mientras arquea su ceja en un ángulo sorprendente. ¿Cómo diablos hace eso? — Una media hora intentando llamar tu atención y… —Si muevo con mi dedo mi ceja todos los días, ¿podré llegar a ese nivel de elevación? — Agh… y de nuevo la perdí…

— ¿Qué perdiste? —Ladeo mi rostro con confusión y la veo golpearse la frente con la palma con extrema rudeza. — Uy, eso te dejará marca. Deberías ser más cuidadosa contigo misma. —Estas chicas de ahora, ya no tienen ni respeto propio. —Es más, ¿no deberíamos estar discutiendo sobre tus maneras de saludar?

— ¡Pero…!

— Y no me cambies el tema jovencita.

— Pero si yo no fui la que…

— Nah ah, respeta a tus mayores.

— Ash, ¡pero!

— Nada de ash, ¡ya no tienes dieciséis años, compórtate como alguien de tu edad!

— ¡Luka! —Me reclama mientras se cruza de brazos.

— ¡Oh mira una mosca! —Señalo al juguetón y molestoso ser que se puso a rondar por el techo. ¿Cuándo habrá entrado?

— Eres una… —Si sigue frunciendo su frente de esa manera tendrá arrugas desde muy joven. — ¡Imbécil!

 _¡PAF!_

— ¡Hey! No había necesidad de golpearme con los archiveros. —Me quejo mientras sobo mi agredida cabeza.

— ¿Quieres callarte de una bendita vez y escucharme? —Oh… ups. — Bien. Ahora, ten. —Dijo, poniendo una caja de bentō sobre mi mesa y sonrojándose tiernamente. — Es hora del almuerzo… te espero donde siempre. —Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, nada que ver con el Grinch de antes, y se dio media vuelta.

Ah~

La dulzura de la juventud.

Sonreí y me puse de pie, dispuesta a ir en busca de aquella pequeña gruñona quien supo ganarse mi afecto… a punta de golpes.

Bueno, no se hagan los dignos. ¡Todos tienen un lado masoquista!

Y no necesariamente nivel: Anastasia de Grey… por favor… todo menos eso.

— No tengo ni bendita idea de que pasará por tu rosada cabeza, pero definitivamente las caras que haces son épicas. —Bueno, no sé si avergonzarme o reírme con ella. — Ese lado de ti se me hace muy tierno. —Ok, ese cambio de voz fue muy impactante.

— ¿S-sí? —Luka por dios, ¿desde cuándo tartamudeas como virgen de cuarta?

— Así es. — ¿Desde cuándo esta niña tiene una voz tan seductora? — Una de una larga lista de cosas que me encantan de ti… —Está bien pero, ¿es necesario que te me acerques tanto?

—O-ohh — ¡Y ya deja los tartamudeos de virgen!

—Luka… quiero decirte algo.

—D-dime…

—Luka yo… para mí… tu… agh, me parecía tan fácil repasando en mi mente que decirte. —La vi sonrojarse y tomar mis manos. Ahora ya no sé a dónde mirar es que ella y su… ¡Oh mira una mosca! —El caso es que… siempre me has parecido una hermosa persona. —Uy, momento de halagos, deja la mosca en paz Luka. —Tan tierna, atenta… a tu manera, graciosa, amable… una excelente amiga… pero… — ¿Soy yo o presiento un silencio cliché? —Quiero que seas más que una amiga para mí… —Oh dios mío… Miku es lencha… ¡MIKU ES LENCHA! ¡Y ENCIMA LENCHA CAMIONA! Debí sospechar de su blusa a cuadros, que de hecho le queda re-bien, pero sigue siendo camiona, aunque de verdad no parecía y de verdad ¿cómo va a parecer si tiene esa carita de ángel que no rompe un plato? Y bueno, ¡eso confunde! ¡Ay no jodan! — Quiero que seas madrina en mi boda con Kaito.

—Ahh… espera ¿¡Qué!? — ¿¡Qué!?

—Sí, Kaito mi prometido, creí haberte contado de él. — ¿¡Qué!?

— ¿¡Qué!? — ¿¡Qué!?

—De seguro sí te conté pero como siempre estabas distraída mirando a la mosca. — ¡Hey! La mosca no tiene nada que ver, no la metas en nuestra relación.

—Pero Miku… ¿no eres muy joven para casarte? Digo, tienes diecinueve recién, es la flor de tu juventud. — ¿Desde cuándo parezco rogar? —Por dios no te cases, no me hagas esto. — ¿Desde cuándo me arrodillo así ante mis amigas? ¿DESDE CUÁNDO LES PIDO QUE NO SE CASEN?

—Eh… no sé de que hablas. ¿Hacerte qué cosa? Oh… —La vi poner una mueca en su rostro y creo que sentí que el corazón se me iba a la pelvis de un tirón. —Yo te gusto, ¿verdad? Luka… iugh… —No hagas esos gestos tan fresas.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Ahora me vas a salir con ese "iugh"? ¡Hace rato hasta me estabas coqueteando! — ¿Y desde cuándo empecé a llorar? — ¿Sabes qué? Ándate con ese idiota a lamerle su helado. —Jum. —Y ahora que lo pienso. —Me giro para verla de nuevo. —Eso sí es iugh. —Hago gestos similares a los que ella me hizo y me giro bien a lo diva para salir de ahí. Hasta que recuerdo que me olvidaba de algo más. — ¡Y te regreso tu intento de comida! —Termino lanzando el almuerzo hacia sus pies.

— ¡YO QUE QUERÍA SER UNA BUENA AMIGA! ¡TE HABÍA PREPARADO ENSALADA DE ATÚN, IDIOTA! — ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡MIERDA MI ATÚN NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

— ¡NOOOOOO!

¡PAF!

—Carajo, conshesumare, ¿a quién concha se le ocurre poner un estante a la altura del cabezal de su cama? —Me quejo sobando mi frente.

—A ti, ¿quién más sería tan idiota? —Auch.

—Gracias amor, yo también te amo. —Miro a la persona con quien comparto cama y quien sigue acostada con su espalda al desnudo y sus largos mechones morados adornando el entorno de su cuerpo. Mmm… sexy.

—Créeme que si te amo, no lo dudes, sólo tienes que aceptar tu idiotez, es sano dicen. —Escucho su risa y aguanto mis ganas de golpear sólo porque me encanta su suave voz.

—Oh dios Gaku, me matas de risa. —Respondo con sarcasmo mientras ruedo mis ojos. Entonces siento como se levanta de su lugar para depositar un tierno beso sobre mis labios. Sabe cómo jugar sus cartas.

—Lo siento mi vida. ¿Qué soñabas? —Me preguntó con preocupación en su rostro… rostro que vi solo dos segundos ya que mis ojos se desviaron sin esfuerzo hacia su torso desnudo. Ese torso tan fuerte y provocativamente desnudo. Su largo y sedoso cabello no hacía más que resaltarlo. —Amor, mis ojos están aquí arriba.

—Ups… es que ha sido horrible… —Tapo mi rostro con mis manos en una vana estrategia por dejar de mirar su torso y parecer más afectada de la cuenta por ese extraño y loco sueño. ¿Yo? ¿Por Miku? ¡Ja!

—Cuéntame.

—Es que… Es que… ¿No te enojarás si te cuento? —Puse mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

—Tranquila, dímelo.

—Soñé que me gustaba Miku… —Lo dije casi en un susurro avergonzado causando que su ceja se arquee.

—Ya…

—Me gustaba Miku —Puse cara de horror — ¡Y ella se iba a casar! —Ahora puse cara de asco. — ¡Y con Kaito! —Ahí vi a mi pareja poner cara de entendimiento y rodar los ojos. — ¡Con un hombre, Gakuko, con un hombre! uy no que asco.

—JAJAJAJA algún día dejarás la heterofobia amor, algún día. —Y se levantó riendo la muy desgraciada.

Ni lo crea, solo de imaginármelo me da cositas. Iugh…

De seguro si se lo cuento a Miku:

O me da la peor bofetada de mi vida.

O se parte de risa en el suelo.

Es que bueno, emparejarla con Kaito en un sueño y encima hacerla heterosexual.

Demasiado para su plano body.

…

Al carajo, de algo se tiene que reír esa enana.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra llamar a esta hora! Seguro le cortas el mañanero. —Oh…

— Rayos… Pinche puerrito pervertido…— ¿Acaso no puede aguantarse por las mañanas? Digo, pobre Rin, la última vez que la vi ni siquiera podía sentarse.

Y eso es estúpidamente malo si lo que haces es llamar a tu amiga y reunirte en un restaurante a comer.

Tuvimos que mentirle al mundo diciendo que la pobre sufría de hemorroides.

… Que ni se entere…

— Amor… —Escucho que me llama y regreso a verla dulcemente para…

— Di- ¡AHHH PERO QUE CARAJO! — ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿¡Desde cuando Gakuko…

— Cómeme jijiji —…Tiene cara de atún!?

Ay no me digan que…

* * *

— ¡AHHHHH! —Juro por mis tetas que no volveré a fumar mota en mi vida.

Esperen… ¿Desde cuándo siento el aire pasar a través de mis airbags?

Que yo sepa no duermo desnu-…da…

— Mmm primor, si que eres toda una salvaje por las noches Rawr —Sip, definitivamente no volveré a fumar mota en mi jodida vida.

Por lo menos haré todo lo posible por no terminar en la cama con un idiota cara de nena, con aires de gay de closet.

Es que por todos los dioses…

¡Tener el cabello largo y de color morado no te hace muy varonil que digamos!

—Asco… —Debe ser una maldita broma… ¿Verdad?

¿¡Verdad!?

— ¿Repetimos? ¡Ay nena dime que sí! Ah, pero esta vez quiero ser yo el que este en cuatro y abajo. —… ¿Qué?

* * *

 _PII PIII PIIII_

—Mmm…

 _PII PIII PIIII_

—Ash…

 _PII PIII PIIII_

—Lo siento amor, apagaré tu pendejada…

 _CRASH_

 _—_ Mejor… recuérdame comprar un nuevo despertador por la tarde —Digo pero me recibe solo silencio. — ¿Amor? —Volteo con preocupación al seguir recibiendo solo silencio y me topo con una escena que me llegó a lo profundo del corazón… — ¿Pasó algo? —Ella mirando a la pared con la más épica cara de puro horror y cierto asco.

—Recuérdame no volver a compartir el helado con Kaito. Ese estúpido le pone algo… definitivamente ese algo es lo que lo pone tan estúpido.

—Ehh… ¿Luka? — ¿Es grave si empieza a mecerse en su sitio mientras revuelve su cabello?

—Y Miku… No quiero ver atún en un buen tiempo… —OK…

—Llamaré a una ambulancia, quédate aquí y no toques nada.

Nota mental: No volver a dejar que tu pasiva novia intente tomar el liderazgo por las noches. La pone idiota.

* * *

 _Ahora que lo leíste senpai, aun sé que lo amas ajajajaja aunque odies el Gakupo x Luka... :*_

 _Sí, sí mal intento de broma. Soy culpable acepto los cargos :'v_

 _A webo ni modo~_


End file.
